


What Happens Behind L-Corp Stays Behind L-Corp

by simplesetgo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A shadow of angst, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: I heard Supercorp did anal behind L-Corp. This is (my version of) that story. #LenaDoesntKnow





	What Happens Behind L-Corp Stays Behind L-Corp

When Lena steps into the alley and finds it deserted, she's relieved. She was worried she'd find Supergirl waiting for her, that she'd be _late_. Instead she makes her way down the dimly lit alley, heels clicking on pavement, to one of its darker corners. The L-Corp building soaring thousands of feet up to her left may belong to her, but this spot, well, she shares it with someone else.

Lena hears her before she sees her, a rush of whirling wind behind her before the ground trembles beneath her feet – not her smoothest landing. When she turns to see Supergirl, she knows why. There's something in those blue eyes – hunger? Impatience? Did it matter which? – that makes Lena's pulse skip a beat, start racing embarrassingly quickly.

The Kryptonian pins her back against the wall quicker than Lena can blink, and the only bigger turn on than the raw strength she knows is lurking in those muscles is how carefully Supergirl holds back. "Supergirl," Lena breathes, licking her lips.

"Lena," she replies, almost smirking, and when she kisses Lena, Lena can't help the moan, letting her lips part, letting Supergirl's tongue slide against her own. It's an urgent kiss, almost sloppy, and part of Lena wonders what got her in this state but she's hardly complaining. It's how all this started, after all – one quick, hurried kiss, sudden and surprising to the both of them, a kiss that Lena still thinks about sometimes – and oh how it had escalated from there. "Are you wearing it?" Supergirl says.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Lena suggests. She turns in Supergirl's embrace, pressing her front against the cool brick wall as she hikes up her pencil skirt invitingly, spreading her legs a little. She knew better than to wear panties for this, and the moan she hears when Supergirl's fingers cup her bare sex under her skirt, when she feels the base of the thick plug in Lena's ass, is a reward in itself. When did she get so wet, exactly?

"Good girl," Supergirl whispers in her ear, and a shiver rolls up Lena's spine. She spent hours in the boardroom today. Taking over her brother's company was one thing, but keeping it was entirely another, and after a long day of tightly wound control, all she wanted was to give up control, just for a little while.

"Do you think so?" Lena asks, hopefully.

"So far," Supergirl replies. Lena feels the warmth of her pressing against her back, pinning her front to the wall, and she moans when she feels both of Supergirl's hands between her legs, one slipped around her front to stroke her wet sex, the other tugging and pressing at the plug. "We'll see if you can keep that up." Supergirl kisses her ear, sucking lightly at the lobe to send sparks trailing down Lena's spine while she slides two long fingers into her pussy, fucking her right against the L-Corp building.

"Relax," Supergirl says soothingly as she tugs a little harder at the plug, and Lena obeys, gasping when the wide base stretches her for a second on its way out, almost more painful than when she put it in, but they've worked her up to this, and she can handle it. "Good," Supergirl murmurs, sliding two fingers in and out of her sex, curling them against her walls, while she teases Lena's stretched ass with her fingertips. If she keeps that up Lena could come, but she knows better. "Did you bring it?"

"In my purse," Lena says, nodding down beside her.

Supergirl's chuckle is almost delighted, and offhand, Lena notes she's letting her rifle through her purse, but when she hears the straps buckling around her waist Lena can't bring herself to mind. She knows how big that strap-on is, can imagine what it looks like tenting and jutting out from that pleated red skirt, but it feels _so much bigger_ when Supergirl flips her own skirt up over her ass and she feels it press against her ass. " _Fuck_."

"You can take it," Supergirl soothes, fingering lube into her ass, working her fingers in her hole. "You've worked for it, haven't you?" she says, and Lena nods, shuddering, remembering what felt like yesterday when having two fingers in her ass felt like too much. Supergirl nips at her ear, nudging the head of the strap-on against her hole. "Such a good girl for me, aren't you?"

Lena melts, uttering words she never thought she would. " _Please…_ fuck my ass." This must be what it feels like to let go. To surrender. This is why she can't share a hint of this with Kara. Her best friend would never believe her, but even if she did, she may not understand.

Supergirl groans and pushes, unable to resist, and Lena welcomes the harsh stretch to her ass, moaning loudly as the thick strap-on enters her, the sound echoing in the dark alley.

"Shhh," Supergirl says. "Someone could find us." She laughs, almost a giggle, and it's almost familiar. "We'd have to continue this a couple thousand feet up."

"The roof would probably work too," Lena works out, but only just. Supergirl's fingertips are circling her clit while she works more cock into Lena's ass, and her arousal is spiking. "You're going to make me come."

"Not yet," Supergirl says, giving Lena her first real thrust into her ass. "Who comes first?"

Lena groans, swallowing hard. "You."

"That's right." The Kryptonian starts fucking her ass, shallow at first, almost gentle, definitely restrained, and it turns Lena on way more than it should that there's _so much_ of her strength she's not using.

"Harder," Lena pants. "You own my ass, Supergirl." The words fall easier from her lips than she thought they should. "It's yours."

She gets just what she wanted. Lena cries out as Supergirl fucks her ass hard, and apparently, she's not the only one turned on, because it's not long before Supergirl herself, Earth's champion, cries out in turn, her thrusts stuttering as she comes hard, grinding against Lena, the base of the strap-on grinding against her own sex. She leans against Lena's back, panting, and Lena is not sure she's ever felt more pleased with herself.

"Mmmm," Supergirl sighs. "Such a good girl." Lena smiles to herself at the praise as Supergirl picks back up fucking her, slow but deep thrusts, this time focusing her fingertips on Lena's clit, drawing tight circles around it. "Your turn," she says.

"If you keep that up," Lena says, hissing at a particularly deep thrust in her ass, "it definitely will be."

Supergirl doesn't disappoint. She never does. She knows just what Lena needs, and after a steady buildup, drawing Lena's pleasure higher and higher, Lena can't hold back anymore as Supergirl strokes and pinches her clit with the strap-on thrust deep in her ass. "Fuck!" Lena hisses as pleasure swells over her, intense if not sudden, her pussy clenching around nothing. She rides the waves of her orgasm, and it's like Supergirl can sense each little crest, guiding her through it until she's spent.

"That's my good girl," Supergirl says softly, kissing Lena's neck, her arms wrapping around Lena's front, holding her until Lena catches her breath, a shaky sigh leaving her. She's fulfilled _and_ full, the strap-on still buried inside her, and part of Lena wants her to stay just like this as long as they can. "I wasn't too rough, was I?" Supergirl whispers.

"No, no," Lena says quickly. "You were…you're amazing."

Supergirl kisses Lena's neck again, and Lena can feel her smiling against her skin before she starts to pull out, gently and carefully. When Lena can finally turn to face her, she pulls Supergirl into a kiss, and she could swear Supergirl almost squeaked before kissing her back, humming as Lena cupped the back of her neck.

They're interrupted by a police siren blaring, so sudden and close Lena jumps, and Supergirl pauses. Lena won't ask her to stay, and she knows Supergirl knows as much but she's clearly debating it anyway, at least until a second siren joins the first. "I have to go," Supergirl says, her brow furrowing.

"I know," Lena says, nodding quickly. "Go. Go!"

Supergirl's body tenses in her arms, and the second Lena lets her go she's gone, the air collapsing and whirling where she was. One full second later, a strap-on and harness fall to the ground right in front of her, and Lena can't help but smile.


End file.
